The conventional infrared steering system for steering a plurality of conventional steered cars controls each steered object by transmitting, with time-sharing, steering information and an object identification signal for specifying the steered object from each transmitting means. Furthermore, this transmitting means may identify the other transmitting means used in the vicinity simultaneously and is synchronized with signal transmission timing among reciprocal transmitting means to control separately about four steered cars.
The above-mentioned conventional infrared steering system, however, entails a problem in the limited number of the steered cars capable of travelling simultaneously on account of the prolonged time for transmission of each object identification information and digital steering information.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide an infrared steering system and a method thereof for increasing the number of the steered cars capable of travelling simultaneously by reducing a transmission time occupied by each transmission device in transmitting and receiving the steering information as an analog signal free of the object identification signal.